


*影子篮球员【青黑】漆黑 H

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 23





	*影子篮球员【青黑】漆黑 H

自从Winter Cup与桐皇的比赛结束后，在黑子哲也主动的向青峰大辉提出约会，两人的疙瘩也渐渐消失，应该说，从头到尾都是青峰大辉一个人的问题。  
在某一次的约会时，青峰大辉鼓起了很大的勇气和黑子哲也告白，原本想说黑子哲也可能傻楞楞的揍自己一拳，或者是完全不理会自己也可能被冷淡的拒绝时，黑子哲也默默的点了头，说了一声「谢谢。」随后，青峰大辉感受到自己的嘴唇有著另一个温度覆盖，回过神来看见自己眼前的人儿垫起脚的拉著自己的衣角往自己的嘴亲了下去。

於是黑子哲也和青峰大辉在一起了。

「小黑子！你说！小青峰对你做了什么！」黄濑凉太激动的抱向黑子哲也，脸颊贴着脸颊磨蹭的撒娇著。  
「黄濑君，你这样让我有些困扰。」黑子哲也虽然嘴上说着但并没有把黄濑凉太甩开，则是安静的给对方抱著。  
「小青峰！你怎么可以这样拐走单纯的小黑子啊！太过分了！」黄濑凉太激动的说道，一旁的黑子哲也耳朵可疼呢。  
「谁拐走哲了啊！话说你给我放开哲！在我面子抱成这样你什么意思啊！」青峰大辉坐在两人的对面，早就觉得黄濑凉太在黑子哲也身上的手很碍眼了。  
「我说，今天聚集在一起的目的到底是什么，如果是看你们幼稚的争吵那我先走了。」绿间真太郎推了推眼镜说。  
「Winter Cup已经结束了，我们也都被哲也打败了，很久没这样聚集在一起了呢。」赤司征十郎缓缓的开口，看著黑子仍然冷静的表情，果然，这傢伙就是有一种魅力。  
「想说难得出来聚一聚，谁知道小黑子居然被小青峰拐走了！」黄濑凉太可怜兮兮的眼神看著黑子哲也说道。  
「我还是很喜欢黄濑君的。」黑子哲也微笑的说着，惹来黄濑凉太更加的激情。  
「我果然最爱小黑子了！小青峰先跟你说哦！你不可以欺负小黑子！」黄濑凉太收紧了手臂的力道把黑子哲也抱的更紧。  
「你这傢伙叫你放开了！」青峰大辉站起身来向前要拉开两人，在青峰大辉和黄濑凉太争吵的同时一个清脆的声音自脚下传来。  
「青峰君，你踩到紫原君的美味棒了。」黑子哲也看著地上的碎屑再看向紫原敦。  
「嗯？被踩碎了啊，好吧。」紫原敦看著已成碎尸的美味棒，缓缓的从口袋再拿出一根拆开包装，放入嘴里。  
「你这傢伙身上除了零食到底还有什么。」绿间真太郎皱眉的看著面前开心吃著零食的紫发大个儿。  
「我还需要带什么吗？」紫原敦的嘴没有停下的继续咀嚼，一边歪头看著绿间真太郎疑惑的问。  
「赤司君，你怎么了？」黑子哲也身后黄色与深蓝色头发的两个大男人正在像小学生一样的争吵著，而左边的紫色与绿色头发的人正在鸡同鸭讲的这画面，让黑子这也不禁笑了出来，但唯独右边鲜红色头发的人总是默默的看著大家。  
「没什么，这也许就是哲也希望的样子吧。」赤司征十郎淡淡的笑了一下，黑子哲也心裡也觉得暖暖的，看著大家欢笑的打闹着，彷彿回到了中学时期的样子。  
结束了久违的聚会，临走前黄濑凉太仍然唠叨的继续对青峰大辉说要好好照顾好小黑子，最後再趁机在黑子哲也的脸颊偷香了一下。  
这时的青峰大辉，的确，青筋满面。  
「青峰君。」黑子哲也看著与自己并肩走在一起的高大身影，轻轻的伸出手往对方的大掌握去。  
「幹嘛？」青峰大辉眼神仍然直视前方的回应。  
「不要生气了，黄濑君只是很喜欢我们大家而已。」  
「我看他是特別喜欢你吧！」青峰大辉用力的握紧了自己大掌中的小手，用力的将人儿拉向自己怀里，语气里聽的出来浓厚的醋意。  
「青峰君你弄痛我了。」黑子哲也没有反抗的依靠在青峰大辉温暖的怀里，露出幸福的笑容。  
「抱歉...哲。」青峰大辉再次收紧力道，但这次不同，带着温柔的疼爱感将怀中的人儿抓紧。  
「走吧青峰君，回家吧。」自从两人交往后几个礼拜，黑子哲也主动提出同居的提议，青峰大辉当然很开心，但也相当惊讶黑子哲也居然会提出这种提议。  
但在同居的这段期间，青峰大辉真的觉得很幸福，也很难受。

同居，代表什么事都可以一起做，长时间腻在一起的相处。

但是...青峰大辉也是一个还处於青春期的少年啊！这慾望谁忍的住！

虽然还不至於两人一起洗澡，但同一个屋簷下看见对方的裸体其实机率很高，中学时期每次练习完换衣服也是都会看到所以不必太害羞之类的，但有时候，是全身啊...想到这，青峰大辉就开始全身燥热。

一路上两人手牵着手紧紧的走在一起，到家后黑子哲也先说要去洗澡比较舒服，青峰大辉就自己坐在沙发上发呆著。  
正当黑子哲也已经脱了上衣时，突然视线变的一片昏暗，黑子哲也吓得後退几步跌倒在地，在客厅聽见巨响的青峰大辉也瞬间反应过来凭著常走路线冲进房里。  
「哲！」即使在一片漆黑的房间，青峰大辉仍然很快就找到黑子哲也，将他扶了起来坐在床上。  
「青峰君...这是...停电吗？」黑子哲也冷静下来后淡定的询问。  
「应该吧...我也被吓到了。」青峰大辉扫搔头的说着，刚刚只是闭上眼睛一会儿，突然聽见巨响，急忙睁开双眼谁知道眼前也是一片漆黑，但他最着急的还是自己的爱人。  
「不知道电什么时候会来。」黑子哲也抬头看向青峰大辉，即使是在漆黑的范围里，黑子哲也那双淡蓝色的双眸仍是最耀眼的，青峰大辉这么想著。  
「哲，其实我很怕你离开。」青峰大辉皱了眉头，抓紧了黑子哲也的双肩，认真的说着，时间久了自然习惯漆黑的视线也渐渐看的清楚许多，黑子哲也看得出来青峰大辉脸上的担忧与不安。  
「我不会的，只要青峰君你不离开我。」黑子哲也细嫩特白皙双手抚上青峰大辉的脸庞，递上一吻，希望可以安抚青峰大辉。  
「像在这么昏暗的地方，身为影子的你，让我觉得害怕，我怕我找不到你，我很怕，很害怕我的光芒不够亮，当我回过头你就不见了。」颤抖的语气中透漏出青峰大辉的不安，也表现出了青峰大辉没有自信的样子，一项认为“能够赢过我的只有我自己”的青峰大辉，居然也会有这种时候，黑子哲也笑了。  
「青峰君果然是笨蛋呢，不论多么的漆黑，只要有青峰君在，我就不会怕了，因为我相信青峰君会带着我走的。」黑子哲也双手环住了青峰大辉的腰，将头贴在对方的胸膛上，聽著稳定的心跳声，就觉得很有安全感。  
「哲...」从刚刚就一直裸著上半身的黑子哲也在青峰大辉眼中根本就是近在眼前的诱惑，又加上黑子哲也主动的抱向自己，根本是致命的一击。

觉得脑中有什么东西正在断裂。

青峰大辉低头吻上黑子哲也的双唇，蜻蜓点水般的温柔呵护著，随后慢慢的带点粗暴又不失温柔的进攻下去，撬开贝齿，嚐著对方嘴里的甘甜，舌头交缠的发出啧啧水声，青峰大辉双手从肩上滑落至腰部，来回抚摸着黑子哲也瘦小的身躯。  
「嗯...青峰君。」青峰大辉粗糙带茧的双手探进衣服内揉捏著黑子哲也的腰部，看著对方不断的扭动身躯，青峰大辉的下腹一股热气直升。  
「哲...把你交给我...我是你唯一的光。」青峰大辉贴在黑子哲也的耳边轻声道，吐出的气息穿进黑子哲也耳里，不禁颤抖了一下，随后紧抓住青峰大辉的双臂。  
青峰大辉将人儿压制在床上，看著黑子哲也脸上雪白的肌肤覆盖上薄薄的红晕，形成一种淡粉色的脸庞，实在是很可爱， 鲜嫩的小唇用牙齿咬著，害羞的撇过头，与其说不想与对方直视倒不如说是不想让对方看见这样的自己。

好丟脸，这种表情，第一次呈现。

看得出黑子哲也在想什么的青峰大辉扳过黑子哲也的脸，强迫对方看向自己，双手被禁锢在头顶上，青峰大辉缓下身吻了下去。  
与以往的吻不一样，似乎带着急切、焦躁、粗暴的感觉，放开黑子哲也的双手向下探去，解开牛仔裤的钮扣，探入对方已微微探起头的敏感。  
从唇开始亲吻，接着是鼻、下巴、脖子、最後落在锁骨用力的啃咬，像是要把对方完全吞下肚一样，狠狠的留下属于自己的印记，手也没閒著的来回轻搓揉著下身。  
「啊...青、青峰君...嗯啊...」黑子哲也害羞的扭动着自己的身体，双手环上对方的颈部，拉近两人的距离，令人害羞的呻吟声从嘴里脱口而出。  
青峰大辉退去黑子哲也的裤子及内裤，也将自己的上衣脱去，居高临下的看著身下害羞的人儿，粉色的皮肤，诱人的小嘴，青峰大辉的下体已经肿的难受，也迅速将自己的裤子和内裤一并脱去，一阵猛吻。  
不管身下的人是否挣扎，青峰大辉的吻似乎没有要停下的意思，手在身下快速的来回掏弄，另一手则搓揉著胸前硬挺的红点，直到对方不能呼吸才依依不捨的放开那豐厚的双唇。  
「哈...啊嗯...別啊...峰...」黑子哲也紧紧的抓紧青峰大辉的背部，随着手的速度越来越快，黑子哲也也知道自己即将达到第一次的高潮。  
一股浓稠的液体沾满了青峰大辉小麦色的手掌，黑子哲也害羞的遮著自己的脸，不敢直视青峰大辉，不断的喘气使胸口上下起伏，身体也还在微微的颤抖，青峰大辉嘴角勾起一抹微笑。  
「哲的...好多...」青峰大辉拿开黑子哲也的手，抚上脸颊，轻吻上去，手顺着那蓝色的毛发紧紧的将对方往自己拉近，另一手缓缓的探往后头的穴口。  
「唔嗯...嗯哼...」感受到后穴口有异物进入，紧张的拱起自己的身体，双腿反射性的夹紧，也将青峰大辉夹在自己的双腿间。  
不知道该怎么形容，总觉的这种感觉很奇妙，后头的手指正在自己的体内来回摩擦，有一下没一下的刮搔著内壁，到底是想要，还是不想要？  
「哲，忍耐一下。」青峰大辉离开黑子哲也的双唇，将黑子哲也的头埋向自己的颈间，随后加入第二根手指。  
「啊嗯...青峰...別、啊...唔」觸碰到一个地方时，黑子哲也喊了出来，一口咬上青峰大辉的肩膀，留下一排的尺痕，青峰大辉知道这应该就是哲的敏感点，但也一边安抚著自己的宝贝，就怕把对方弄伤。  
当加入到第三根手指时，黑子哲也渐渐习惯了这份奇妙的感觉，开始扭著自己的腰间，紧紧的抱著青峰大辉，在耳边喘息著。  
「可以了吗？哲。」看著身下害羞的人微微点头，青峰大辉撤出手指，一阵冰冷的空虚感让黑子哲也不禁打了个冷颤，皱了眉头表达不适应的样子。  
大手一把抓起黑子哲也的脚踝，将对方的右脚举放至自己的右肩，并将自己已经硬挺许久的阴茎抵在那正张合著的粉嫩穴口，缓缓的进入，并等着对方的回应。  
「哲...还可以吗？」其实青峰大辉忍得很难受，恨不得现在一口气冲进对方的体内，好好的感受那快感，但毕竟是第一次，要忍住，不可以让哲受伤。  
「啊嗯...哈可...可嗯...以...」得到了爱人的允许，青峰大辉开始一阵猛烈的撞击，紧紧抓着对方的腰间来回抽动，因为太过猛烈以致黑子哲也在青峰大辉肩上的脚滑了下来，也惹来一阵激情的呻吟声。  
虽然已经进行过扩张了，但青峰大辉的下体和手指比起来尺寸当然有十分大的差距，从一开始的撕裂痛到渐渐布满全身的快感，黑子哲也仰头的呻吟著。  
「青唔...嗯青峰、君...哈慢...」黑子哲也被撞击的一句完整的句子都说不出来，青峰大辉更是加速的继续猛攻，甚至专注於黑子哲也的敏感点撞击。  
「唔啊...不行...了嗯哼...要...要去...」青峰大辉速度不减的继续抽插，用拇指按上黑子哲也的铃口，低下身在耳边轻说。  
「哲...等...我们一起...」快感布满全身，伴随着一声低吼和尖叫，两人同时射出，青峰大辉瘫软的倒在黑子哲也身上。  
空气中佈满激情过后的味道，青峰大辉无力的这样躺在黑子哲也身上，手摸向那洁白的手掌，十指紧扣。  
「哲...」青峰大辉温柔的出声，黑子哲也的指尖穿插进青峰大辉的发丝，紧紧的抱著青峰大辉。  
「青峰君...我真的...好喜欢青峰君。」聽见黑子哲也的告白，青峰大辉觉得还在对方体内的东西又硬了许多。  
当黑子哲也察觉到不对劲，突然害羞的急忙想把对方推开。  
「青峰君！请你适可而止！」  
「我知道...我也很喜欢哲，好爱你。」青峰大辉只是紧紧的抱住黑子哲也，在颈间吻了一下，正当黑子哲也在感动时，感受到下身的冲击，并大叫了一声。  
「啊！青峰君！」  
「哲，我们继续。」这夜晚还很长。  
翌日，黑子哲也看著身旁熟睡的男人，心裡的幸福感油然而生，露出一抹微笑。  
昨晚连电来了没都不晓得，就这样一路漆黑到天亮，但昨晚因为有你，我还是觉得很温暖。

—— END ——


End file.
